Brother
by Azul the blue
Summary: A collection of fics with generic basics, also quite a bit AU
1. Brother, this is my pain to bear

Notes: ALRIGHT! ALL STOPS ARE OUT! YOU NO LIKEY MY THINKY, GTFAFMSEY! So! Disclaimer, this author hath decreed that thy shan't claim this series of Transfomers. Also, she decrees that she does not care about what you think of this disclaimer. She hath wrote this this way on pure whim. Oh, and before I forget.. in this series, Optimus is a femme but looks like a guy, okay? Plus, he - she... WTF, EVEN I CAN'T DECIDE TO CALL OPTIMUS A GUY OR GIRL! Anyway, Optimus, Ultra Magnus, Megatron, and an OC are siblings. How will be revealed later... Also, Ultra Magnus and Optimus are te height- meaning Opti ain't got his/her new frame yet. Enjoy...:P Y'know what? Imma just call Optimus a girl.

Optimus sighed, looking at her brother. "What has Wheeljack done _this_ time?"

Magnus' face was a deep blue, signaling his fury. "Blew up half of the base, dissed Ratchet in front of everyone minus you, and nearly _killed_ your...I'm sorry, what were they called again?"

"Ward?"

"Yes. That ignorant aft-head nearly killed your ward!"

Brianna called from her spot on the couch, "I'm nowwhere near dead, sir! Quite fine and alive, y'know?"

"No one has asked for your participation in this conversation, miss Drew."

"What crawled up your ass and died? Dude, when you're talking about me, I have every fuckin' right to join the conversation, _sir._"

"Brianna..." Optimus said in a warning tone.

"Oh, I'm sorry, since when were you my mom? Or dad? Oh wait, my dad's a fucking jackass. Strike him off that list. You may be my guardian, but hell, you ain't got a say in what I say."

"Brianna, Rafael has just heard you say five curses. Would you like for him to learn more?"

"Pssh. Miko's said way worse. Like giving 'bee sex-ed while you were getting your arm ripped off."

"Brianna!" Miko complained.

"She did _what?_" Optimus nearly shouted.

"The number one way to piss off a prime: tell him you gave someone sex-ed while a 12 year old in the room. _No bueno._"

"No bueno?"

"Not good."

"Oh."

Optimus finally gave in to the urge to facepalm. "Aye-yi-yi... Miko, Brianna, you both get to help Ultra Magnus and Ratchet in any way they desire. Brianna, once you are done, you are to apollogize to Ultra Magnus. Wheeljack," she said, directing focus back to him, "you are to repair the base and to not handle explosives within the premises. Do I make myself clear?"

"_Crystal!_" Everyone replied.

Optimus nodded and swiftly turned around.

Before she could move, she felt someone place a hand on her shoulder.

Turning around, she came face-to-face with her brother.

"Something's bothering you, sister." Ultra Magnus said softly.

"It's nothing, Magnus." She responded in the same soft tone.

"Says the one who fainted from stress." Magnus chuckled. "I swear, Ratchet almost had a spark-attack that day."

"As I recall, I was also sick at the time, brother." Optimus retorted.

"Who knows." He shrugged. "But this is somethinbg, so don't 'it's nothing' me, missy."

Before Optimus could speak, Magnus said ever softer, "Optimus, we all know you have the burden hardest to bear. You've seen way worse than anyone would like to do even once. You've witnessed your brother murder your sister in cold blood. You've got to lead this team as well as deal with that spark-break."

"That's exactly why, Mag." Magnus was a little startled by the use of his old nickname. "I cannot allow the burden to befall anyone else while I still live." She shook her head. "It is my burden to bear alone, Ultra Magnus."

"While it is your burden to bear, it doesn't call for you to shut yourself away from others. Let us help, sister."

"Brother-" Ultra Magnus cut off Optimus by gently pressing a finger to her lipplates in signal for silence. Smiling, Ultra Magnus hugged his stser tight.

"Sister, let it be just us tonight. Let it be just us, as who we once were and still should be- as siblings."

"Brother..." Optimus sighed.

"You know that when wewere apart, we never were far away?"

"I know, brother of mine." She smiled. "I could feel it."

"Sister of mine, shall we go out for a little bit? I'm quite sure no one will miss us for an hour or so."

"Well... alright."


	2. Brother, I've been through worse

Summary:

Optimus can take care of herself, y'know.

You try telling her a little bit overprotective brother that, however.

Notes:

Hey, I did say all stops were out.

I do hope this is mucho bueno, mi amigos/amigas!

Enjoy. :P

Optimus vented. "Magnus, I'm fine! I've been through worse, you know."

"Like how?"

"Well, for starters, I have been killed around twenty six times, I've been shot at, smacked down, blow up, I've been throught labor twice..."

"Twice?"

"Long story I don't feel like sharing at the moment."

"You know, Opti, you can be so dense or confusing at times."

"How am I confusing?" Optimus crossed her arms, watching her daughter Kalli run around playing tag with Bumblebee.

"Well, for starters, you mention something that we have no clue about, and you refuse to explain..."

"You want to know what I meant when I said I went through labor twice? Fine! When I was bonded to Skyshot I was eventuly sparked. Little Sling was killed when the war began, okay?" Optimus said frustratedly.

Everyone was silent. And they stared at Optimus.

"Why is everyone staring at me for?"

June blinked. "Optimus, I'm sorry..."

"Don't be. It's not your fault, and it happened eons ago." Optimus turned around back to her work.

"Op-" Ultra Magnus began.

"Don't start. Just... leave me be, alright?" She sighed, trying to to cry. "Just leave me _alone._"


End file.
